Aisuru
by AoiTsuki
Summary: The Hero and Jowy meet at the cliff after the war. Will Jowy die? Will the Hero forgive him for what he has done? This is how I think the game should of ended. *Yaoi*


Body **Author's Note: First of all, I don't own any of the characters off of Suikoden II.****Second of all, this story is a yaoi {male/male}. If you don't like yaoi, I suggust that you leave. Hey, I warned you! Third of all, I hope you enjoy my fic!**

****

******I named the Hero, Kyle.******

****

****

******Aisuru**

********

******It was after the war. The Beast Rune was gone and the City-State was now healing from that awful war. **

**Kyle was walking on the Tenzen Pass. Memories flashed through his mind; of how the war started. Suddenly, he walked into a clearing. As he looked around he saw burnt pieces of wood scattered across the pale ground. This was the place where the camp was. The camp where he and Jowy stayed in, the night before they were going home. Then his mind flashed the memory when he and Jowy jumped of the cliff. The cliff! He ran across the clearing to the path that lead to the cliff. Probably with a lot of things on his mind, like what was he going to do, now that the war was over and all, that he almost forgot about his promise. But wait! He would NEVER forget that promise, and would never break it either! As he neared the end, he slowed down. Ahead he could see something, no wait, someone. That someone was tall with long blond hair; also that someone wore a blue shirt and a pair of very light blue jeans. That someone, he knew, was Jowy. Kyle walked nearer until he was about 7yds., away from him. Jowy heard the footsteps and turned around from watching the beautiful waterfall.**

**"So.....you came back too......."**

**Kyle looked into his eyes. They looked so regretful and somewhat...sad. "Yes.......I did....." Kyle said in almost a whisper.**

**"Hmph...." Jowy remarked as he walked over to the stone. He let his fingers graze over the X mark. The X mark that contained their promise.**

**"Jowy......." Kyle whispered.**

**Jowy looked at Kyle.**

**"It's time......"**

**Kyle's eyes met Jowy's.**

**"Time for what?"**

**"Time to settle the last fight."**

**Kyle looked down.**

**"No....."**

**"We have to."**

**Jowy took his fighting stance. Kyle took his with a despaired expression. Jowy took his staff, swiftly ran forward and hit Kyle, then went back to where he stood. Kyle just stood there, fighting stance, with his head down. His brown hair covered his eyes.**

**"Why aren't you fighting back?"**

**There was a moment of silence.**

**"I.......don't want to fight you......"**

**Jowy felt a lump form in his throat.**

**"You have too! You are the Lord of the army of the City-State and I'm the fallen King of Highland!!!!"**

**He ran up to him and repeated the earlier move. Kyle still didn't do anything. Jowy just looked at him. Suddenly, Kyle dropped his arms so they rested by his side. In them were the Twin Destiny Fang. He lifted his head to look at Jowy. Two tears that had gathered in his eyes, now dripped down his cheeks.**

**"You may be the fallen King of Highland and I may be the Lord of the army of the City-State but........we are still faithful friends. Jowy...I don't want to do this...."**

**Jowy felt his eyes get tingly. He looked down.**

**"I've been a worthless friend...........I betrayed you and joined the enemy.......and...." he trailed off. More tears dripped from Kyle brown eyes.**

**"No you're not......."**

**Jowy looked at the stone.**

**"Yes...I have and not only that......I took so many innocent lives...."**

**He looked back at Kyle and started to walk toward him. Now they were 3ft., away from each other. His eyes were full of sadness. Suddenly, he dropped his staff and kneeled down to the ground on both knees. He lowered his head.**

**"I deserve to die.....not only for taking the lives of innocent people...but. ....for all the things I did to you....I've always been jealous of you and probably......alway will be....I don't deserve to live...kill me......the fallen King of Highland and your worthless friend....."**

**Kyle just looked at Jowy's bowed head. He could hear Jowy's breathing get faster. Suddenly, Jowy yelled in a hoarse voice.**

**"DAMNIT JUST KILL ME!!!!!!! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW I DESERVE IT!!!!!!"**

**More tears dripped from Kyle's eyes. Suddenly, he dropped the Twin Destiny Fang to the ground.**

**"I won't.......I can't kill my best friend........" he whipered. Silence roomed again. He could hear Jowy's low sobs. Tears dripped onto Jowy's lap.**

**"Jowy."**

**Jowy looked up. Tears rolled downed his cheeks and dripped off his chin. Kyle looked like a god. The sun shined brightly behind him, plus he seemed so tall because he was kneeling down. Kyle looked into Jowy's teary eyes.**

**"Death is not the answer, Jowy. You can still stay alive and repent for all your sins and for killing those innocent people....."**

**Jowy stared into his trusting, teary eyes. He stood back up. Kyle looked up at him and whispered,**

**"I don't care what you did to me in the past, that's over......I forgive you...."**

**Jowy, suddenly, wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and hugged him tightly. Kyle wrapped his arms around Jowy's neck and laid his head on his left shoulder.**

**"Thank you....thank you for forgiving me......" Jowy said in a very hoarse voice from crying. Kyle's response was hugging him tighter. He missed Jowy so much. Jowy smiled slightly as more tears dripped from his blue eyes. Suddenly, Jowy pulled away a little just to look at Kyle's face. He kept his arms around his waist. He stared down into Kyle's still teary eyes, and Kyle stared into Jowy's teary blue eyes. Surprisingly, Jowy lowered his head and lightly pressed his lips on Kyle's. Kyle's eyes widen. Surely he has been kissed before....every once in a while the girls in the castle would kiss him on the cheek, but never on the lips, plus he has never kissed or has never been kissed by someone of the same sex. Jowy started to give him gentle pecks on his lips. Every thought that Kyle was thinking vanished. He drown in the sensation of the kiss. After a while, he started to return the gentle pecks. This went on for a while. Finally, Jowy stepped back.**

**"Thanks....." he said again with still a hoarse voice. Kyle just smiled. He was thinking about what just happened. Jowy smiled back, but tears still gathered in his eyes. He lowered his head for another kiss. Lightly on his lips he kissed him again. They exchanged pecks again, but this time the pecks were not gentle. Each peck felt rougher then the last. This went on until Jowy pressed his lips hard against Kyle's making them part a little. Then gently, he stuck his tongue into his mouth to intertwine with Kyle's. Kyle stuck his tongue into Jowy's mouth and intertwined his with Jowy's. Then they broke apart. The kiss seemed to last a long time but it only was a moment long. **

**"Kyle, I'm very weak.....the Beast Rune took most of my energy....."**

**Suddenly, Jowy's legs gave out on him. Kyle wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him from falling.**

**"You can come back with me and rest."**

**Jowy smiled.**

**".............thanks........"**

**They picked up their weapons and headed toward Victory Castle. **

**The End?**

****

******So....how did ya like it? I'm thinking about making more to it, but I don't know if I should. What do you think? Please sign my review! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic!**** ^_^**

****


End file.
